homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HWC Campaign: Koreth's Rift Sector
Koreth's Rift Sector is the eighth mission in the campaign and involves meeting a Taiidan Republican spy who may have useful information. Overview The Republican convoy thanks the Kuun-Lan for their help, but reveal the missiles may be of Taiidan Imperialist origin. The Kuun-Lan decides to meet up with a spy who might have information... Objectives * Harvest Resources * Protect Imperial Spy * Capture 3 Resource Collectors * Capture 1 Imperial Frigate * Destroy all enemy ships Research * Energy Cannon (must capture one Assault Frigate Tactical refers to it as a Standard Frigate) * Advanced Ion Cannon (must capture one Ion Cannon Frigate) - Leads to Multi-Beam Frigates * Crystal Processing (must move a Recon to the purple dot to trigger) Strategy Another fairly simply mission. Simply start harvesting resources until the spy appears. Ensure that your ACVs have the EMP upgrade, as it'll come in useful later in the mission... While harvesting, send a Recon to the purple dot on the map, revealing crystals that could be harvested. This leads to a recommendation to begin researching on how to harvest the crystals, as they are radiating a lot of energy. Eventually the spy will appear in one of the corners and request help. Luckily, the enemy fleet attacking the spy is slow and consists of only Interceptors, a couple of Multi-Gun Corvettes and a small wall of Defenders. Use your own fighter groups to take them down quickly, although you may have to wait some time for the defenders to show up. Once they're done, the spy will pass his information along and suggest capturing some ships from an incoming resourcer fleet in this region. He'll leave and the fleet in question will hyperspace in. Prepare to capture them quickly, because there is only 15 minutes until they leave and no enemy ship can leave the map to warn the base. Your Ramming Frigates will come in useful, as the small guard fleet includes a Gravity Generator. Use the frigates to ram the generator away, as it is active and will stop your fighters from doing any damage to the frigates. Use the EMP burst weapon to disable the frigates, destroying the Support Frigates first. After this, just destroy the other frigates, but ensure that you keep one Assault Frigate and one Ion Cannon Frigate behind: these are needed for some useful upgrades you will receive, although only one is necessary. Just be aware that the ships you plan to capture need to be damaged a little bit before the Workers can capture them. When the defensive fleet of frigates is wiped out, use a couple of fighters to damage at least three Resource Collectors. Their armour is very weak and you may destroy them unintentionally: once the minimum three have been captured, destroy the rest to complete the mission. Before leaving, retire your Ramming Frigates and replace them with as many Multi-Beam Frigates as you can build (you will need to retire the capture frigates to free up support units). Trivia * Energy Cannon is intended to come at the end of the next mission. However, capturing an Assault Frigate will trigger it early. It is very useful in the next mission, so this is recommended! * You can capture more than 3 Resource Collectors, but the extra's will be retired automatically at the beginning of the next mission and they cannot be used to harvest, nor can extra captures be retired for RU's. Bugs * If any captured frigates are retired or destroyed before the mission is officially "completed", the game will automatically assume the mission has been failed, even if the objective was actually completed. Notes 08